legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Worlds of the Horizon
Worlds of the Horizon, also called A Legend's Legacy Beyond: Worlds of the Horizon, is a new series of side content, developed by R.B. Worlds of the Horizon is focused on a more single player, or small group content, and a full world and story, disconnected from the main world and story of A Legend's Legacy. Worlds of the Horizon is open world, and player can reach the new worlds so long as they have progressed beyond the maximum level of the zone of Ibeon. The Worlds of the Horizon is focues on a more traditional fantasy setting, grounding the players in a less grand and advanced world, providing a calm side area for players to visit during their adventures in the main A Legend's Legacy story and world. New Lands The world beyond the shores of Ibeon, much like Ibeon itself, have been sealed away for centuries. The people of these lands, powerful and vast kingdoms, have had their own problems to deal with for untold years, and care not for what the players have obtained and what they have done. Seperated from the main story, the people of the Worlds of the Horizon do not know of, or care, for any of the previous threats you have faced or those you currently fight against. The worlds will slowly unlock as players progress, and the story deems it necessary to progress to a new location. New locations will be added onto the previous zones, making for one, continous open world. Zones available are: *The Scales of the West: A rugged coastal region of a greater kingdom the Scales of the West are where players will first land upon leaving Ibeon, many small islands dot the seas leading to the coast, much like scales on a dragon. Each island houses cannon towers and garrisons full of soldiers, making approach form the west highly dangerous. The city of Honours Call is the only town in this region. Passage through the mountains to the east is blocked, and will only open once players prove their worth to the people of Honours Call. Dungeons and Delves Focused on single player or small group content, Delves are the most common form of instanced content available on the Worlds Beyond, with dungeons serving as extra hard content. Raids, while not part of Worlds Beyond, may appear if the story deems it appropriate. Delves *Titans of Amdros: Four grand statues sculpted into the mountains to the east of Honours Call. Figures of great legend, it is said that the four titans while come alive should the land be invaded and Honours Call fall to enemy forces. In recent years, the legend of the titans has become less believed, the great statues becoming nothing but curiosities of the past. Each titan, containing a small complex inside, have fallen into the hands of unsavoury groups, using the great statues as their bases of operations. Each titan serves as its own delve, each with the same layout, but containing different enemies and bosses. Dungeons *The Throat: A vast underground prison located under Honour's Call, The Throat holds members of gangs, soldiers who have broken their vows, and other unsavoury characters. The Throat is located along the rugged coastline of Honours Call, the cells of the prison are open to the crashing seas below. A fallen soldier, Aelreck Hyrelshev, has started a revolt within the prison, gaining traction due to his once high standing within the Honours Call forces. Notable Characters There will be a bunch of characters released as the Worlds Beyond, only major players will be placed here. * Amanda Kulrik: Scale-Lord of Honours Call, Amanda leads all troops stationed in the Scales of the West. Descended from a line of Scale-Lords, Amanda will see her duty through to the end. Amanda, despite her loyalty to her cause and to her lord, Amanda has a deep seeded resentment for her troops, seeing them as imbeciles that need to be corralled.